sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarisa, The Ultimate Weapon
Sarisa, the Ultimate Weapon, is a custom class for SASZA4. He is based primarily off of Kha'Zix, a character in League of Legends. Sarisa is a genetically engineered insectoid warrior, who has extreme single and multi target(No AoE) damage, but nothing in the way of tank or sustain. His only survivability is in his two abilities that grant him brief(And, in one case, selective) invulnerability, as well as his high damage output. Sarisa also has very diverse build paths, with a high need for the player to know what he wants, as his skills achieve great power if he levels them correctly and efficiently. Sarisa starts with 1,700 health, and gains 100 per level. He starts with the Z-2 LMP, as well as the HVM 001. Skills: #Carbon Claws: Sarisa swipes at a target enemy with his claws, dealing damage to them. If it kills the target, he can cast this skill again at no cost on a new target, dealing the same damage to them. If the new target is killed as well, he can recast a last time, dealing double damage to his target. 1m cast range. #Leap: Sarisa jumps into the air, landing at the target area. This jump can take him over zombies and small obstacles, and renders him invulnerable to attack while in the air. #Evolution: Each level in this skill grants Sarisa a small boost in damage and movement speed. However, every fifth level will instead grant a special power to Sarisa. #Never Die Alone: Upon taking fatal damage, Sarisa latches onto the enemy who killed him, dealing damage to them and slowing them for several seconds. #Thorny Carapace: Melee attackers who damage Sarisa will take damage as well. #Stalker: If an enemy is more than three meters from any other enemies, Sarisa's first attack upon them will deal double the damage. This cannot occur on the same target twice, and will not affect KILL!!!. Enemies who meet the requirements will have a small icon above their head. #KILL!!!: Sarisa leaps onto the target enemy and latches on for several seconds. During this time, the target cannot attack Sarisa, and Sarisa will deal damage each second to the target, but can not fire guns. Sarisa can, however, still use Claws, dealing additional damage to the target. If the target dies during this time, Sarisa can recast KILL!!! at no cost. This can happen once more, if the new target dies as well. KILL!!! can be cast on any zombie. KILL!!! will also gib a slain target, guaranteed. (Locked until level 20) Skill Tree: Claws: Claws is a melee(1m, 2m with RED) weapon, only available through Evolution. It cannot be augmented, will take the place of Sarisa's sidearm if the player chooses to equip it, and automatically upgrades to the RED version at level 50. Also, take note that it is the only weapon that can be fired during KILL!!!, and as such can increase the damage that Sarisa deals to his target by a fair amount. And keep in mind that it fires in two round bursts, so the damage totals are double the listed amount. Description: From my notes: Visceral. Brutal. Relentless. And terrifying. Named for the pike invented by Philip II, which revolutionized battle and gave the Macedonians the military superiority to conquer the majority of their known world, Sarisa is a fearsome tool of war, and a promise heard by the entire galaxy. No longer are weapons and manpower the sole deciding factor in combat. Now the battlefield shall be dominated by genetic monstrosities, man-made war machines designed to lay waste to any who lay in their path. Sarisa is the flagship of the Kitteria Corporation, a ruthless insectoid beast that vows to dominate any enemy he meets. His first mission is to eradicate the zombie threat on Aartis, a display of his might that the entire human race will see. That sums it up pretty well. He's an upright beetle thing with four arms, two that extend from "shoulders" and end in claws and two that extend from his stomach and end in hands for holding weapons. Numbers: All of Sarisa's "recasts" must take place within three seconds, otherwise the ability goes on automatic cooldown. His special does about 4033 damage per second at max rank. Meanwhile, Carbon Claws is... Beautiful... And meanwhile meanwhile, that 5 and a half second 97% slow from Never Die Alone! All in all, his number are just insane. Oh, and let's imagine for a second that Sarisa has the full Sniper mastery, a HIKS S300, is attacking an isolated Savage anything, and gets a super crit. Need I say more? This will probably never happen ever since you have to get a super crit on your first shot, but it would be amazing. Builds: Berserker Build: 25 Never Die Alone, 25 Thorny Carapace, 25 KILL!!!, 10 Evolution, 1 Stalker, 1 Carbon Claws, 1 Leap, 12 Recovery Time; This build revolves around dealing as much damage as possible to bosses, then dying and crippling them with Never Die Alone while your allies destroy them. Notes: I love this guy... Bug.... Thing. He's ridiculous, yet I think I managed to make him decently balanced by giving him absolutely no sustain or tank stats whatsoever, as well as a special that does significantly less damage than most other specials, in return for the ability to completely ignore a boss's attacks for 5 seconds. And of course, quite a bit of his power is offloaded into Evolution rather than the skills themselves, making it time consuming to bring any one skill up to these super high levels. If all goes according to plan, Sarisa will be featured in a co-op story campaign alongside several other classes I have in the works. As usual, numbers can be changed, and all constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks for reading! Erendian (talk) 17:30, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:Classes